Star Wars Rebels Stories
by hannahkirkby
Summary: A book full of Star Wars Rebels oneshots. Join the Ghost crew as they fight for the Rebellion, make new alliances and encounter strange obstacles on their journey. You can laugh at Ezra's awful attempts to impress Sabine or Zeb's constant complaints about the room arrangements (he hasn't been sleeping well of late due to Ezra's snoring). This story is also available on Wattpad.
1. Star Wars Rebels Stories

**A book full of Star Wars Rebels oneshots.**

Join the Ghost crew as they fight for the Rebellion, make new alliances and encounter strange obstacles on their journey.

Most of these stories are set off-screen. You can laugh at Ezra's awful attempts to impress Sabine or Zeb's constant complaints about the room arrangements (he hasn't been sleeping well of late due to Ezra's annoying snoring).

These are just random ideas that pop into my head that I need to get down on (virtual) paper. :)

This story is also on Wattpad.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Star Wars franchise or its TV shows, I'm just a fangirl who wants to write fanfiction. No copyright infringement intended._


	2. Focus On The Force

**FOCUS ON THE FORCE**

* * *

"Focus. Let the Force guide you."

Ezra closed his eyes and held out his hand. Keeping Kanan's words in his mind, he focused on lifting the Stormtrooper helmet off the ground.

The warm sun lit up Lothal's prairies, casting a warm glow on the Jedi and his Padawan. It was pretty quiet aside from a few birds and the odd loth-cat. The Ghost crew were enjoying a day off, which was quite a rare event ever since they started fighting the Empire.

The fields were peaceful, the long grass swaying in the gentle breeze. There wasn't much noise, wasn't much happening - a perfect day for Jedi training.

Well, it would've been if Zeb and Chopper had stopped moving the helmet every time Ezra wasn't looking.

"I can't do it," Ezra opened his eyes and sighed in defeat. He looked at the helmet - or, at least, where it used to be.

"Hey, where did it go?" he said, turning his head to look at Kanan. Kanan shrugged, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Mr Jedi."

 _Wack._ Zeb threw the helmet at the back of Ezra's head, the impact nearly knocking the Padawan off his feet.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted and glared at the laughing Laset. Chopper beeped mockingly and span around in triumph. "Kanan, this is not fair," Ezra groaned.

"Life is rarely fair. This is actually good for you," Kanan smiled. "Life will throw some pretty rough things at you. You've got to learn how to deal with it. It can be tricky, but you can let the Force guide you."

"Or you _don't_ have to use the Force and you can just look with your eyes," Zeb said, high-fiving Chopper. "I get along just fine without it."

"Well, are you as powerful as a Jedi?" Ezra challenged. "Because I don't think so. Jedi are the most powerful people in the universe because they use the Force. Right, Kanan?" He looked up at his master.

"We use the Force to help people, Ezra, not to win competitions over who's more powerful," Kanan explained cautiously.

"Right, right, of course," Ezra nodded, turning back to the Laset. "But still, I bet I could take you down." He put his hands on his hips proudly and smirked at Zeb.

"Don't push it, kid," Zeb said, his yellow eyes glowing with warning. "I'm more powerful than you think. I can beat an over-confident kid any day."

"I seriously doubt it," Ezra teased.

"Ezra," Kanan warned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine!" Zeb said, walking up to him and putting a finger to his chest. "Let's see who is really more powerful. No lightsabers, no bo-rifles, just _your_ Force against _my_ strength."

"Oh, it's on."

• • •

"Welcome, ladies and gents, to a little obstacle course that I whipped up myself," Sabine announced proudly to Hera and Kanan, moving her hands dramatically as she did so. "Two stubborn boys will go head-to-head in a battle of strength and skill."

"This ought to be good," Hera chuckled to a grinning Kanan.

Ezra looked ahead at the obstacle course Sabine had built on the fields near their ship. When he and Zeb asked her to come up with something for their dual, she had been really excited and got to work straight away. She'd really outdone herself this time.

It was a three-part obstacle course that challenged both Ezra and Zeb. They had nothing but blasters and their wit to get through it.

The course was quite incredible - scattered with Stormtroopers painted on crates, life-size dummies of Imperial officials, bombs...

"Wait, BOMBS?" Ezra exclaimed.

"What's the matter, kid? You want to back out?" Zeb teased.

"No, I'm just questioning the safety of this course, that's all," Ezra said and looked out over the course worriedly. "But Hera and Kanan seem alright with it, so I'm sure it's fine."

"Wasn't Kanan the one who made you do a handstand upside down on the Ghost while it was in flight?" Zeb asked.

"Karabast," Ezra whispered.

"On your marks, get set," Sabine said, "GO!"

Ezra pushed the floor away from his feet and broke into a sprint. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and only one thought played in his head: "I have to beat Zeb".

He made his way to the first obstacle: shooting the Stormtroopers. His fingers tightened around the trigger of his blaster as the crates came into sight. He had just held it up to shoot right at their spray-painted faces when a laser came flying past his head.

"What the-"

He saw Chopper perched on top of a crate, buzzing mockingly while firing at him.

"Chopper!" Ezra shouted as he dodged a bullet. "Seriously?! That was nearly my ear!"

A flash of purple zoomed past him. "See you later, Jedi," Zeb laughed.

"Chopper, why aren't you shooting at _him_?" Ezra pointed at the Lasat who was already nearly on to the next obstacle. Chopper just beeped and continued shooting. Ezra huffed and pulled the gun out of Chopper's hand using the Force, leaving the droid confused and annoyed. Chopper threw up his metal arms in frustration. "Sorry Chop, but you were getting really annoying," Ezra rolled his eyes and shot at the rest of the crates.

Once he'd shot them all, Ezra followed closely behind Zeb as he ran up onto the roof of the Ghost - the second obstacle. Sabine was waiting for them on top of the ship. A mischievous smile made its way across her face as she waved a remote in her hand.

"Good luck, boys!" she grinned.

"Wait, what-"

Ezra didn't get to finish his sentence. Sabine pushed the button on the remote and _boom_. "Smoke bomb," Ezra coughed, looking around at the thick dark blue smoke that surrounded him.

Although he couldn't see him, Ezra could hear Zeb's blaster firing just in front of him. _What is he firing at?_ he thought. Right on cue, two tall figures emerged from the smoke. _Oh, that's what._

The Inquistor and Agent Kallus - or, rather, their life-sized dummies - rushed towards him. Sabine had painted them well and found a way to make them move on rails, but they had no weapons. _This'll be easy,_ Ezra thought.

Nope. It was not easy.

The dummies came at him at full speed. He tried to shoot at them with both his and Chopper's blasters but they would not stop. They crashed into him, making him fall backwards.

Right off the Ghost.

Ezra felt his stomach drop as he no longer felt the ground beneath his feet. The Ghost was quite tall, and to fall from her roof would most certainly mean an injury.

A yelp escaped his mouth. Through the heavy smoke he could just see the edge of the ship's roof. He used all his strength to throw his arms up ... and grab onto it just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Deadly dummies," he muttered to himself. "Sabine, I will get you back for this."

Pulling himself up onto the roof again, he looked around for the figures. They were nowhere in sight.

For a second he thought this fight might be over, until he heard the sound of something running on rails. His head turned quickly to see the figures rushing towards him again, this time from opposite sides. He couldn't shoot them. That wouldn't work.

"I'll just have to outsmart them," he grinned. He jumped up into the air as high as he could and the dummies crashed into each other. They took a moment to recover, but soon they were after Ezra again.

"Why do you want to push me off the edge so badly?!" he yelled at them and sprinted across the roof of the Ghost.

He could hear Zeb's gun going off not far away. He ran towards the sound, his brain quickly registering a plan.

He smirked. Yup, Zeb was going to hate him for this.

Pretty soon he could see Zeb trying to shoot three fake Stormtroopers through the smoke. He was muttering something about giving Sabine a taste of her own medicine when the race was over.

Ezra couldn't stop his body even if he wanted to. His brain had already made up its mind and it didn't need the boy's permission. He ran towards Zeb, jumped on top of him and then jumped off the roof, hoping and praying that his senses had been right. And they were.

Ezra had feeling that the safest way off the roof was here. The Force had not failed him again - Sabine had piled some crates on top of each other to make a stairway down to the ground. "And Zeb said that you don't need the Force," he chuckled. He looked behind him to see the two figures crash into Zeb. He jumped to the floor, ready to take off.

"EZRA!"

"You're welcome!" he snickered and ran off to the next obstacle.

The end of the course was in sight. He could see Sabine and Chopper at the finish line. All that lay before him and victory was 100 metres of hurdles.

The boxes weren't that hard to jump over. The were relatively small, but there were lots of them.

And perhaps Ezra underestimated that. He got through half of it okay, but when he saw Zeb catching up behind him, the next thing he saw was the ground.

Ezra looked up with a dust-covered face to see Zeb flying past him. A shooting pain rung through his head like a bell. He groaned in pain, scrambling to his feet as quickly as humanly possible.

Everything went in slow motion from that point onwards. The final dive towards the finish line. Ezra could see Chopper waving the flag, feel himself passing Zeb and hear his heartbeat in his ears.

And suddenly, he'd won.

And he was on the ground. On his butt. In front of Sabine.

He looked up at her and gave her an awkward smile. She rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet.

Zeb looked at him in shock. "How did you jump _that_ far?"

"What?" Ezra said. His head was still spinning from the fall.

"You just jumped at least five metres!" Sabine exclaimed.

"I-I don't know," Ezra said.

"You're growing more and more powerful every day, Ezra," Kanan said, clapping slowly as he walked up to them with Hera.

"That was an amazing effort from both of you," Hera said. "And you too, Sabine. I don't know how you managed to put all this together."

Sabine bowed dramatically.

"You deserved to win, kid," Zeb grinned. "You outsmarted me in that fog and still managed to catch up after you tripped." He patted him on the back.

"Hmm." Kanan thought for a moment. "Maybe this is actually a good way to train you. You showed incredible skill today. I might have to include this in your training."

"NO!" Ezra exclaimed. He looked around at their confused faces. "Don't get me wrong, it was fun and all, but if you make Chopper shoot at me one more time, I might not be so lucky."

Kanan laughed and Chopper pumped his fists in the air.

"I think I need to lie down now," Ezra said, rubbing his head.

"Uh-uh-uh," Kanan shook his head. "You still haven't lifted that Stormtrooper helmet off the ground."

"Jedi training?" Ezra groaned.

"Jedi training," Kanan smiled.

• • •

 **Hellooooo! *waves hands in the air like a crazy person***

 **For those of you who don't know me, my name is Hannah, but I go by the name Tarwa in my Lord of the Rings fanfics. Some of you might know me from my boredom book. :)**

 **Okay, first of all: ew. What even was that chapter? It was awful. Well, at least it got the book going, right?  
**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoy these crazy chapters with some of my most favourite characters in my weird fangirl universe!**

 **I'll try to keep most things canon, but there are some things that I'll struggle to keep canon because my feels won't let me (*cough*KANERA*cough*). But I'll certainly try! ;)**

 **ALSO - guess who just watched The Force Awakens!**

 **(I'll give you a hint: it's me.)**

 **I cried when Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher and Mark Hamill came into view. It was beautiful. Oh, and we can't forget Chewie, 3PO and R2, can we? And BB8 was awesome sauce too.**

 **Am I the only one who heard the Star Wars Rebels jingle in one of the battle scenes? Because I'm 99.9999% sure I heard it!**

 **Anyway, I'll stop now.**

 **Have a great day and may the Force be with you, my young Padawans. ;)**


	3. Chores and Chopper

**CHORES AND CHOPPER**

* * *

 _Splash._

Hera dropped her cloth into the bucket full of soapy water. She stood back to admire her work: a clean kitchen. The taps were shiny and the counters were spotless. She grinned to herself and wiped the moisture off her forehead.

"I reckon it looks pretty good," she nodded. "What do you think, Chop?"

Chopper rolled out of the storage room and made a few happy beeps.

"I'm glad you agree for once," she said, chucking her gloves in the sink and plopping herself down on the chair. She sighed - finally, she could relax.

"Busy morning?"

Hera looked up to see Kanan in the doorway, rolling a crate of supplies into the room. He and Zeb had been out on a supply run since the market opened early in the morning. They were pretty low on everything, so the crate was a sight for sore eyes.

"You could say that again," Hera smiled and got up to help him unload the supplies. "How was yours?"

"It was good. We got the supplies and didn't run into any Imperials, so I'd call that a successful morning."

"I'm glad to hear," Hera smiled, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"Of course, we only got the food so that you could eat it all when we came back," Kanan teased.

"Hey, I've had a very busy morning dealing with this one," Hera said with a mouth full of fruit, pointing to Chopper. The droid made an angry protest.

"I'm just kidding," Kanan laughed.

"I know, love," Hera smiled. "Where's Zeb?"

"He's bringing in the next crate," Kanan explained.

Footsteps came shuffling down the hallway and stopped at the kitchen door. "Hey Hera," Ezra said with Sabine right behind him, "we're just going to go test out Sabine's new explosives that Zeb and Kanan brought back, okay?"

Hera put her hands on her hips. "Oh, no, no, no, you're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Ezra asked, confused.

"Did you two forget what today is?" Hera said.

"Uhh," Sabine said, "Kanan's birthday?"

"No," Hera smiled, glancing at Kanan. "It's chore day: the day when you two get to help clean up the Ghost."

"Does 'cleaning' the Ghost also mean-"

"No, Sabine, you can _not_ paint the Ghost," Kanan said, rolling his eyes.

"Darn."

"Come on, you two," Hera grinned, passing them a bucket of water each. "You get to clean the cockpit."

"Yay, what fun," Ezra said sarcastically.

• • •

"Maybe you can try scrubbing the windows _without_ getting me wet," Sabine said, wiping the soap suds off of her face.

"If you're going to clean the control panel while I clean the windows, you're just asking to get drenched," Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who got soap in my eyes earlier."

"It was very embarrassing and I would not like to talk about it, okay?"

"Bwuh, wuh," Chopper rolled in, poking Ezra with his arm.

"Oi," Ezra said, "we're working here!"

"Bop, bop!" Chopper muttered angrily.

"I know you've got to fix the internal comm," Sabine said, "but Hera told us to clean here."

"Wuhwuh!"

"Hera may have told you that, but we're busy here right now," Sabine said. "Now run along before we pour a bucket of water on you."

"Wop, wop, wop, wop," Chopper buzzed, rolling off down the hallway.

"Someone needs to teach that droid some manners," Ezra said.

"If I've learned anything from Chopper," Sabine said, flicking her fringe out of her eyes, "it's that he's never going to change."

"I bet I could deal with him," Ezra said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, no, no," Sabine rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it. Hera would have your head."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," he sighed and went back to scrubbing the windows.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted as some more soap fell in her hair.

"Whoops," he chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Whaaaaat?"

Sabine sighed and dipped her cloth into the bucket. "I should probably ask Hera when Chopper should fix the comm," she said, throwing the soapy cloth onto Ezra's head as she walked out.

"Hey-"

The doors shut behind her. Sabine rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to see Kanan and Hera talking. She leaned against the door frame and watched them with grin on her face.

"I don't know, Kanan," Hera said, rolling her eyes playfully, completely unaware of the girl in the doorway. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"Is that so?" he grinned, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Mm-hmm," Hera nodded, putting an elbow on his shoulder. She leaned her face closer than normal into his with a smirk. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" he said, trying to ignore the fact that she was so close and may or may not have smelled like dreams.

"Because-"

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic reunion," Sabine said, "but I need to ask you something."

The two of them jumped up from their seats. "Romantic WHAT?" Kanan questioned.

"Sabine?" Hera said with an eyebrow raised.

"Chopper wants to fix the comm but we're working in there. When should-"

 _Slap._

Sabine felt a slimy cloth on her head and cold water drip down her cheeks. She turned around slowly to see Ezra's grinning face staring back at her. "You are going to pay for this," she said, ripping the wet cloth off her head. She got ready to throw it at Ezra, but he had already sped off down the hallway.

"Ezra!" she yelled, running after him.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, I guess Chopper can fix the comm now," he said, turning back to Hera.

"And I guess I have to go after them, huh?" Hera said, plopping down on the couch.

"Well, it _is_ what you do best," Kanan smiled, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her.

• • •

 **That was just a random thought that popped into my head. Shorter chapter!  
**

 **How was your guys' Christmas? Hope you all had a fantastic time. :)**

 **Question: are you guys Kanera/Sabezra shippers?**

 **I definitely ship Kanera (muahahaha) but I kinda just want to see how Sabine and Ezra's relationship plays out in Season 3 before I start shipping anything. ;) I just think it's funny how Ezra tries to act so cool around her but fails miserably (because Sabine is just too amazing for him :P).**

 **Mmkay, bye-bye!**

 **And may the Force be with you, my young Padawans. ;)**


	4. Dashing Through The Snow

**DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still in a Christmas mood. ;)**

"Shh, don't wake him!"

"He's going to kill you, Ezra."

Ezra and Sabine hovered over a sleeping Zeb. The room was dimly lit by the faint light of the sun glowing through the small windows. Zeb didn't flinch when Ezra poked his cheek; he just continued snoring.

"Classic Zeb," Ezra chuckled. He sat on top of the Lasat and raised an eyebrow at Sabine when he still didn't move. Sabine shrugged.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ezra grinned.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Ezra."

"It worries me that you're not at all fazed by the fact that Zeb may be dead."

"And it worries me that you say those things with astupid grin on your face," Sabine said, pushing him off of Zeb. She nudged Zeb gently. "Wakey, wakey," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm about to give Zeb and 'achey, achey' if he doesn't wake up soon," Ezra said, rolling his eyes.

Sabine chose to ignore him and shook Zeb gently. She believed that going the more gentle route would wake up the Lasat without any trouble. But, of course, Ezra had a slightly different idea.

He jumped on to Zeb's back with all the force he could manage. Zeb's eyes sprung open and, out of reflex, he grabbed his bo-rifle that was placed next to his bed. He swiftly swung his weapon sideways and shocked Ezra who jumped up in fright and knocked his head on the top of the bunk-bed. Zeb flung all pillows and blankets aside and jumped to his feet, rifle aimed at Sabine.

"Zeb!" Sabine said, her hands flinging up to protect her face. Zeb, when realising who had woken him, groaned and sat back down on the bed.

"Nice reflexes, buddy," Ezra grinned, standing up and rubbing his head. "Just try not to shock me next time, okay?"

Steam rushed out of Zeb's ears as his grip tightened on his weapon. "Why you little-"

"Gotta run!" Ezra said with a playful salute as he ran out of the room.

This was an average holiday morning on the Ghost. New Year's, Easter, Halloween, you name it: Ezra always played some sort of prank on Zeb. Christmas was no different.

Zeb chased Ezra down the narrow hallways of the Ghost, waking up the entire ship with their noise.

"C'mon, Zeb! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Ezra said, climbing up ladders and jumping on ledges to get away from the rifle in Zeb's hands.

"What's going on here?" said a sleepy Hera, walking into the room, yawns betraying the intimidating look she was trying to portray. The two screeched to a halt, Zeb poised to strike and Ezra with his hands up in defense.

"Zeb doesn't have any Christmas spirit!" Ezra exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure this little rat was trying to assassinate me," Zeb said, rolling his eyes and lowering his weapon.

"Was not!"

"Were too!" Sabine grinned, walking into the room. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Sabine and mouthed 'traitor'. She gave him a smile and a shrug.

"Hey Hera, what's going..." Kanan stopped short as he entered the room. "You know what, I don't even want to know," he said, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around Hera. "I don't feel like shouting today. It is Christmas, after all."

"Ba-wap!"

They all turned their heads to look at Chopper who was covered in a string of Chritmas lights. They all laughed as the droid spun around, loving the attention.

"Nice look, Chop!" Sabine laughed. "Loving the dazzle!"

While the kids were busy praising Chopper's new design choice, Kanan looked at Hera and said, "Would you like to do the honours?". Hera smiled and nodded sleepily.

"Okay, guys," she said, standing up a little straighter. "As you all know, Lothal doesn't get a lot of snow. I don't know about you, but Kanan and I haven't had a white Christmas in quite a long time, so we plan to take you guys to a ski park on a planet not far from Lothal!"

Enthusiastic cheers and excited beeps from the crew made Hera's smile grow wider. "We'll be leaving in about half an hour, so make sure you're all comfortable."

The kids and Zeb rushed off to their rooms. Chopper buzzed at Hera and she granted him permission to shut down for a while (because no droid likes to be woken up to clatter and noise at five in the morning on Christmas).

"Well done for thinking of this idea, Hera," Kanan smiled, squeezing her gently in his arms.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled and walked off to prepare the Ghost for take off.

• • •

The Ghost made its arrival on soft, white snow. Ezra looked out of the window and marveled at the way the sun reflected off of the ground like glass. The crew walked down the ramp of the ship and took in their surroundings.

The air was crisp and cold and the comforting smell of pine needles swirled through the wind. It was quite a sunny day despite the icy wind. There were only a few clouds in the sky, but the warmth of the sun was not strong enough to melt even the delicate ice crystals hanging from the dark branches of trees.

"This is incredible!" Ezra exclaimed, crouching down to touch the frost-covered ground. "It's beautiful."

"It looks like you've never seen snow before," Sabine laughed.

"Well, I haven't," Ezra shrugged. "I hadn't even gone into space before I met you guys."

"Well then," Hera smiled, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Let's make today a good one."

Everyone happily agreed. Kanan went off to pay the entrance fee to the ski park while Hera dug some old gloves and scarves out of the storage compartment.

Ezra pulled on the sweater he had been given - a green one with red patterns across the front. It was three sizes too big for him, making him look even smaller than he already was. The sight earned a laugh from Zeb and Sabine. Ezra rolled his eyes, eventually giving in and laughing too.

"Ready?" Hera asked as Kanan came back.

"All set," he confirmed.

The kids didn't need to hear anymore than that. They sped off down the path into the park. The sprint turned into a race (as it always did with these confident teens), and, to everyone's surprise, Chopper was crowned winner.

"Chopper, you cheat!" Sabine said. "You're not allowed to use your rocket boosters to win the race!"

"Ba-wop, wop," Chopper buzzed mockingly.

"No, of course I'm not 'jealous'," Sabine rolled her eyes, a grin adding a glow to her cheeks.

Hera, Kanan and Zeb appeared around corner of a tree. "Okay, so who wants to build a snowman?" Kanan suggested.

Chopper beeped and rolled off to find a place to build his snowdroid. Meanwhile, the team worked together to build their own balls of snow.

Zeb had just lifted up the torso to stack onto the snowman's legs when Ezra interrupted. "Here, I'll do it," he told him, trying to look as manly as a fifteen-year-old could.

"Be my guest," Zeb snickered, placing the big ball of snow in the boy's arms.

Ezra may have underestimated the heaviness of it, because he found himself toppling backwards, his boots having a hard time gripping onto the snow underneath. He put a foot out behind him to steady himself, but that only worked for a second or two. He toppled about, accidentally spinning on a few patches of ice. He ended up wandering away from their spot before realising where he was and attempting to walk back. When he had finally gotten it onto the rest of the snowman, Kanan said, "Maybe next time you could use the Force to lift it," with a grin.

"Look at you, always trying to sneak in a lesson whenever you get the chance," Ezra chuckled.

"Hey, it might look better than walking around like a headless chicken."

"Wap, wop!" Chopper buzzed, rolling up to them.

"You finished your snowman?" Hera asked.

"Ba-wop."

"Pardon, your snow _droid_ ," Hera winked.

Chopper beeped happily, pleased that he had finished before them.

"Well, let's see it!" Hera smiled, encouraging the rest of the crew to come and see Chopper's work of art.

And yes, it definitely was a work of art. Chopper had used all the tools he had attached to him to carve ... well, himself.

"Cheeky little rust bucket," Zeb said. "It looks exactly like you."

The rest of the afternoon was spent building snow sculptures, having snowball fights and even ice skating (it was Ezra's first time and he fell a lot). Now the crew sat on a fallen log, looking out into a snow-covered forest.

"I wonder if you can spray-paint snow..." Sabine thought aloud.

"Well, it would certainly be better than ice skating," Ezra said rubbing his hip. "I don't know how you guys don't get broken bones from that."

"Well, we don't exactly fall every five seconds," Sabine chuckled.

"I think I'm going to have a scar for the rest of my life after that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you did, to be honest."

"You're not helping."

"Never said I was trying to."

"It is just me, or is it suddenly getting really dark?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, the sun sets early in these parts," Hera explained. "We should probably head back soon, anyway. It's getting cold."

"If you're cold, you could've just said so," Kanan grinned and put an arm around her to keep her warm.

"You're such a dork, Kanan," she laughed but didn't shake him away.

"Ugh, get a room already," Zeb groaned, earning a glare from the two of them. "Just kidding!" he said, his hands shooting up in defense.

"C'mon, let's head back to the ship," Hera said, standing up and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Aww, can't we go ice skating again?" Sabine asked.

"Sometimes I think you _like_ seeing me in pain," Ezra said while Sabine laughed.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Kanan said.

"This has seriously been the best Christmas I've ever had," Ezra said. "After spending Christmas on the streets for 8 years, I forgot how nice it was to celebrate with a family."

"We'll always be there for you, Ezra," Hera said, pulling him in for a hug. "Always."

• • •

 **Hey, hey, hey! It's 2016 and my mind is still stuck on Christmas!**

 **I feel like it went way too fast. I need my Christmas back.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys had a brilliant New Year!**

 **When I wrote the part where Ezra called Sabine a traitor, all I could think about was TR8-R from The Force Awakens. XD**

 **Also, if you guys have Tumblr, I've got a Star Wars blog called** _ **space-family**_ **. I post/reblog lots of Star Wars Rebels stuff, trust me. ;) You're welcome to check it out if you're interested! :)**

 **Okay, bye!**

 **May the Force be with you, my young Padawans. ;)**


	5. Fiery Hair

**FIERY HAIR**

* * *

"Can I dye your hair?"

"What?"

Sabine looked at Ezra like she'd just seen a ghost. She nearly dropped the sketchbook she was holding and had to take a moment to think about what she'd just heard. The question came out of nowhere. The young boy in front of her waited patiently for a response, but raised an eyebrow after she hadn't answered him for thirty seconds.

" _You_ want to dye _my_ hair?"

"Yup," Ezra nodded eagerly.

"Since when did you become interested in art?" Sabine asked, slightly amused. She walked into her room and pressed a button to close the door. Ezra stopped it with his hand before it could close on him.

"I've always been interested in art!" Ezra said proudly, making his way into the room with his hands on his hips. "I _am_ art." A pillow collided with his face.

"Get out of here, kiddo," the Mandalorian said as she plopped down on her bed, pen raised above her sketchbook.

"Well, technically, I'm only a year younger than you," Ezra said, dodging another pillow. "And can you please just let me try? I've got a few ideas."

Sabine paused for a moment, a smirk pinching at her cheeks. " _You've_ got ideas?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"Alright," she shrugged, closing her book and standing up. "I'll let you use temporary spray on my hair. But just this once."

"Sweet!" Ezra grinned, grabbing a few bottles of who-knows-what off her shelf.

"Unless you want to blow my hair to bits, I'd put that down," she warned.

Ezra looked at the bottles of explosive paint in his hands and put them down sheepishly. "Yeah, let's not do that."

• • •

"Did you literally just spray yourself in the face?" Sabine asked.

"Um," Ezra said, still holding the yellow spray can up in the air. He slowly opened his eyes, praying that the colour he had just covered himself with would not drip down and blind him. "Maybe?"

Sabine smacked a hand to her head. "And this is why I said we should do this in your room."

Ezra turned the bottle the right way around and started spraying the colour onto her hair. "Hey, everybody sprays themselves in the face with bright yellow dye at least once in their life," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, you keep on believing that," Sabine chuckled.

"Hey, Ezra! I told you to-" Zeb stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the room. He jumped at the sight of Ezra's bright yellow face and blue eyes that seemed to pop out like orbs against his skin.

Sabine laughed. "You okay there, Zeb?"

"Well, that's a sight I never thought I'd see," Zeb said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Ezra got up to look at himself in a mirror. "Come on, it can't be that-" He paused when he saw what was staring back at him. "Yeah, okay, that's pretty hilarious."

"What are you two doing?" Zeb asked, his bed creaking slightly as he sat down on it.

"Ezra wanted to dye my hair," Sabine explained, passing an orange bottle to Ezra. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about my decision, though."

"Well, don't," Ezra assured her. "It's going to look great."

And two hours and a spray-paint war later, it did.

"I've gotta say, I'm actually loving this look," Sabine said, admiring her short locks in the mirror. The deep red at her roots faded down into orange and then yellow as it reached the bottom of her hair. She twisted her fringe in her fingers, turning her head from side to side to get a better view of her fiery new style. "Not bad, Ez."

"What did I tell you?" Ezra grinned, giving her a high-five. "Now let's go show Kanan and Hera."

Zeb looked down at his paint covered body. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten into a spray-paint fight."

"You look great, buddy," Ezra laughed, giving him a thumbs up.

The trio walked into the cockpit where Kanan had taken the wheel from a very tired Hera. The Twi'lek rested her eyes in the co-pilot seat, but opened them when Sabine started talking.

"So what do you guys think?" Sabine grinned, gesturing to her hair.

"It looks great, Sabine," Hera said, giving her a warm smile.

"You really have a talent," Kanan said, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Wish I could take credit for it, but this one's actually Ezra's," she smirked, gesturing to the Padawan behind her.

Kanan and Hera's jaws didn't drop at the fact that Ezra had actually done a great job, but at the sight of him. His hair was now more close to green than anything else and his clothes were a mess. The wide grin on his face looked almost comedic as he hid his blue hands behind his back.

Zeb laughed, but soon stopped when he realised he looked just as silly. Chopper giggled and poked him with his arm, saying things in binary that made Zeb glad he couldn't translate it.

"I'm not even going to question it," Kanan said, shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"And I don't even want to know what your room looks like," Hera said, closing her eyes again.

"Uh, yeah," Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck, leaving blue marks on it. "That's another story."

• • •

 **Hi!**

 **So just a short chapter for today. I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been so busy watching the new episodes of Rebels and discussing them on Tumblr that I haven't had time. ;)**

 **I just love Sabine, Ezra and Zeb. They make the best team.**

 **ALSO: HOW COOL WAS HOMECOMING? I LOVED IT. I'm a Twi'lek fan for life.**

 **Anyway, that is all.**

 **Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day!**

 **And may the Force be with you, my young Padawans. ;)**


End file.
